


Cracked

by YukaLore



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, First work - Freeform, My OC needs help, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukaLore/pseuds/YukaLore
Summary: Atlanta Northeast, twin sister of Pacifica Northeast, has been hidden from the world because of a peculiar birth defect. She feels like she's so lonely she could die, until she decides to change her life on her own.
Comments: 1





	Cracked

She hated that her parents were jerks.

She absolutely hated the looks of disgust, the fact that she couldn't go outside, the freedom her twin had but _she_ could never get just because of a stupid birth defect, her sister whining about some other girl annoying her.

She wanted out.

Atlanta Northeast's frustration had been building up over the years, and now that she was thirteen, she wanted to shout at her parents and Pacifica every day, to _do_ something to stop this miserable way of life no one else knew she had. She had always been alone, always left with no one but the maid for company. She grew to be independent but timid, afraid to take risks but eloquent when she meant it.

Unfortunately, she was also suspended in mid-air, stuck clinging onto tied bedsheets for dear life.


End file.
